Double Trouble
by Nobadstory
Summary: The twins sneak a peek on Hermione. Voyeur, BBW. I have gotten a few reviews, wondering why Hermione is fat in these stories. They were outraged and to that I say, it's because I like fat women, I like Big Beautiful Women and these story is for those women and for men who like em.


It was wrong and it would be more the their hides being turned raw if they would be caught. But mind, that risk was half of the pleasure so both Fred and George crept down the stairs to the landing where the large bathroom with the shower was.  
"Now be quite" They whispered in unison before looking at each other and grinning widely. There was just a few days before Bill's and Fleur's wedding so the chance of being caught might be at a all time low, mom was after all dead on her feet long before now.  
The twins edged closer to the little door, stepping over the few loose floor boards that would creek loudly, luckily the shower was already on with in the room ahead and hopefully they would not be to late.  
"Engorgio" Fred muttered and tapped the keyhole with his wand and the little peek hole swelled in size until there was hardly any brass around the galleon shaped hole.  
George winked at his brother as he knelt down next to Fred and both wizard gave out a soft moan as they peered inside.  
Hermione let go of the shirt so that it fell to the ground before she hooked her fingers in the skirt and tights she had been wearing all day, she pulled the two garments down and as she bent over not only did Fred and George see the white cotton knickers the young witch was wearing but the could see how her big soft stomach jiggled in the freedom and created fat rolls at her waist.  
Both Fred and George licked their lips a little as the watched the fat girl, hands already subconsciously trailing up and down a thigh. Good god.  
Inside Hermione stepped out of both skirt and thighs before she straightened up and reached back and undid the pale blue bra she had on.  
"Oh.." She sighed with relish as the trapping and caging garment finally was dropped to the floor too and Hermione could finally breath again.  
It might have been Fred or George who had began, or they went to undo their flies of their pajama pants at the same time but as Hermione stepped in front of the full-body mirror both of them had a hand in their pants, caressing a growing member.  
"Hmm" The girl looked herself up and down critically , cupping her averaged sized mounds, making her big round thighs shake before she grabbed her stomach and began jiggling it hard. Making little waves go up and down her pale stomach.

"Oh Merlin's.." The twins moaned just a little too loud making both of them kneel completely still, not even breathing in case they had to scapper. But Hermione had only paused for a second or two with a glance towards the door before she finally pulled off the white knickers and pink socks.  
The chubby girl bent over giving the boys a full view of her big round cheeks as she took up her wand before stepping into the shower and closing the glass door.  
She began letting her hair get soaked, slowly dragging her fingers through it.  
"Bloody hell..scotch over.." George muttered as he edged closer, his pants pulled down under his pajama pants. The former Beater slowly stroked up and down his bat, letting his fingers play with head before let the foreskin slide over the purple hard head.

"You move.." Fred hissed back but moved slightly to give room for both of them. He mirrored his brother almost down to the rhythm.  
Hermione pressed herself against the wall as the hot water poured down over her chubby body, caressing her breasts and stomach slowly. Biting her lower lip she took one of the pinkish peaks between thumb and index finger and twisted and pulled slightly.  
They were watching her. The twins, the sexy well trained exBeaters was outside watching her shower. Hermione had heard that kind merlin before it was the same kind of grunt Viktor had used when they had snogged in the shade of the trees on the grounds.

Her cheeks burned pink as she thoughts she thought, slowly ever so slowly she parted her legs and let her fingers seek their way between her thick thighs and rubbed up and down her hairy slit and it made her gasp for breath. It was so good, the thought of the two boys made her pant and get more sensitive. God she wanted this.  
She reached outside and took her wand and flourished it making a silent charm that manipulating the water to shot against her snatch just as if she had taken the shower head and aimed it there.

"Holy..damn she is sexy.." Fred whispered to George between little pants, who nodded quickly but not taking his eyes of Hermione while his fingers kept going faster and harder. She was so hot, it was so sexy watching her like this.

Hermione panted and moaned heavier and faster which each pleasuring second. But it wasn't enough, she needed more so without really knowing if the twins was watching her still she pointed her wand first at the door then at her index finger then at the door and then at her middle finger whispering.  
"Libis connect" A second later she grinned, blushing crimson. Fred and George where there because her two fingers twitched and felt like they were being stroked. Without waiting Hermione began sucking on the two fingers fast, hard and all the way to the knuckle while swirling her tongue between them.

"Hol-!Oh my god.." Fred and George moaned out in chock in almost perfect unison, both of them needing to grab a hold of the door frame not to fall over and luckily enough for them their outbreak of pleasured surprise was only loud enough for Hermione to hear it. And lightning strike her down if she did not love it and so she quickened the pace, going all the way to the top of the fingers and let the tip of her tongue dance of the twins cocks. While still sucking up and down the fat brunette decided to get more, she needed more pleasure for herself and them so Hermione flicked her wand again to evaporate the build up of condensation so they could see a little better before she put one leg up on the shower buttons. This served first of all to increase her pleasure as the water was cascading all over her sensitive slit but the boys got a better view of it and her fat stomach too.

She caressed her round pale tummy with the added fat rolls in her waist deliberately slowly to tease and egg the boys on and both Fred and George bought into it. Every time she either caressed or grabbed get stretched marked stomach they whimpered and panted loudly into the enlarged keyhole so that Hermione could hear them, even though they could feel her wet, warm mouth sucking on their long thick and veiny shafts neither of them could stop from letting rough round tipped fingers dancing up and down the sensitive skin.

It felt so good, too good in fact and Fred nor George knew how long they could last, the pleasure that Hermione was making them feel with her mouth and tongue was making both boys wands twitch and pulsate. The way she played with her sexy fat body was amazing and breath taking and neither of them wanted it to end, but Hermione pulled her fingers out of her mouth and trailed them down her body. First letting the sensation of being pressed between her growing soft mounds over and over, gliding them between her rolls of fat before she began lifting her hand up towards her mouth again but then half way there she grinned and plunged between her thighs and slid both cocks inside her warm, wet and tight slit.

"Ooh yes. Good boys..shag me.. shag me!" It was Hermione's turn to moan and whimper, the way her fingers twitched and trembled as she slide them back and forth was amazing. It felt divine and she let them work in and out of her snatch faster and harder with each thrust.  
"Oh..oh god..I'm comming.." Fred panted heavily as the boiling, pulsating feeling of pleasure was beginning at the point of no return.  
"Me too..me too" Came George's just as ragged moans a second later as the chubby goddess forced them to endure such pleasure.  
Everything went bright, both bodies began shaking like mad and every inch if skin felt like it was electrocuted. The satisfying wave of hard climactic pleasure erupted like a volcano and made both twins to bite down on their bottom lips not to scream load, instead of ebbing out it felt like it intensified with every shot of warm, sticky semen that coated the lower part of the wooden door.

"G-good..Good!" Hermione panted and whimpered over and over as she worked the knob connected fingers faster and faster but still making sure that the magically controlled water hit against her sensitive rock hard little rosebud. And then all of the sudden the air was taken from her, there was nothing for a earth-shattering eternity of a moment and then a bolt of lightning hit her spine from the pit of her stomach, everything shacking and buckling like a wild horse. Hermione's fat thighs buckled back and forth over and over, her pale soft round stomach rolled and jiggled. She clasped her other hand over her wide open mouth to keep for shouting herself hoarse, it was so good and every time her fingers played over her clitoris it shot pleasure shocks from her curled toes to her scalp. Each time she let them dip inside her honeypot she buckled and whimpered hard and so did the twins. It was too much, they were spent and every inch from the purple head to the base of the shaft was tingling with agonizing pleasure.

"Now be good boys and clean up and shrink the keyhole.." She called out, blushing furiously a few moments later as she also took away the linking charm between them with a flourish of her wand before she began showering for real. "And you might get a gift"


End file.
